A Hogwarts SingaLong
by Pixiedust22
Summary: They sing! They dance! They're REALLY unethusiastic. They're the victims, I mean contestants of The Hogwarts Karaoke Contest! Well, for MOST of the story anyway. Pre HPB
1. And So the Twisted Tale Begins

A/N: This is my first fanfic; it probably isn't that good, but please make helpful reviews. If you're just having a bad day and want to be mean, go tell it to someone who won't care.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer chair.  
  
Chapter 1: And So the Twisted Tale Begins  
  
It was a normal day at Hogwarts; little did the unsuspecting students know that Dumbledore was getting bored. "A karaoke contest," he said to McGonagall and Snape, "I know, I'll only let the fifth and sixth years audition because those are the only people that matter. Wait, I'll also have to let seventh years in, so we can have Cho Chang."  
"But that will let them show way too much creativity," said Snape, "Which we all know I am totally against."  
"Albus, really, a karaoke contest?" said McGonagall.  
"It must be done Minerva," said a noble looking Dumbledore, "for I am bored. I must make the announcement at once."  
----Meanwhile at wherever Harry and friends hang out----  
"Oh look, it is time to go to dinner where we are totally unsuspecting that Dumbledore will make an announcement," said Harry.  
"I am mean and you are dumb," said Malfoy.  
"Yes you are mean, Malfunction!" said Hermione.  
"I am warded off by your incredible wittiness," said Malfoy.  
"We have victory, let's go eat," said Ron, and so they went off to dinner.  
----Later at dinner----  
"I have an announcement to make," said Dumbledore. The students gasp, for they were totally unsuspecting. "Hogwarts is going to have a karaoke contest for fifth through seventh years; auditions will be held tomorrow all day. Please don't try out if you can't sing." 


	2. The Rules

A/N: I Love Snuffles: Thank you so much! My first reviewer! YAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this I never said I did!  
  
Chapter 2: The Rules  
  
----The next day----  
"I'm glad to see so many talented faces here today," said Dumbledore, "This is how the contest will work, each round you will be given a singer, you can choose any song sung by that singer. Every song you sing will be an opportunity to earn points, McGonagall, Snape, and I will be judging the songs you sing and awarding you points. At the end of each section the person with the least amount of points will be eliminated from the competition. The last person left will be the winner, and the points they won will be given to their house. Any questions?"  
"Yes, if we aren't students here can we still compete?" asked Fred who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
"I don't see why not. What house would you like to be representing?" asked Dumbledore chuckling lightly.  
"Gryffindor, DUH!" exclaimed Fred and George together.  
"Okay then if there are no more then on with the show!" laughed Dumbledore, "The first singer will be..." A/N: Evil Cliffie of DOOM!!! Muahaha!!! 


	3. Shania Twain

A/N: WOW! 3 reviews! I am so happy! Most of the singers are going to be country just so you know! If you have an artist that you want me to use put it in your review!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters 1 or 2!  
  
Chapter 3: Shania Twain  
  
"...Shania Twain!"  
  
There was a mix of cheers from the girls and groans from the guys. All the twins did was grin.  
  
"Please sign up if you would like you would like to participate in this round," said Dumbledore.  
  
"You mean we have a choice?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Of course not!" replied Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's hope fell off a cliff and died.  
  
"Tomorrow we will begin the contest! Oh yes, and no charming your voice!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
----Later That Day at Wherever Harry and Friends Hang Out----  
  
"This stinks," said Ron "I'm talking, that's an accomplishment for me! Now they expect me to sing!"  
  
"Wait, Dumbledore never said we couldn't charm our voice!" said Harry whose hope was resurrected.  
  
"Yes he did you weren't paying attention!" scolded Hermione.  
  
Harry's hope fell off a cliff and died, again.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter it's late and I'm lazy! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Harry's hope, which has died, twice. Thank you. 


	4. The First Song

A/N: Wow, 4 reviews, AWSOME! In most of the chapters I am going to change a word or two, but nothing big.  
  
Chapter 4: The First Song  
  
----In the Great Hall----  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Round 1!" said Dumbledore who was at a table in front of a stage. To his right was a very exasperated looking McGonagall, and to his left was a very scary looking Snape, then again what else is new!  
  
"Our first singer will be Cho Chang with It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
Cho walks out in a sparkly black floor length strapless dress.  
  
"Hope things' been good to you  
  
since you've been gone  
  
I'm doin' fine now - I've finally moved on  
  
It's not so bad - I'm not that sad  
  
I'm not surprised just how well I've survived  
  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
  
I can't complain - I'm free again  
  
Almost everyone gasps for they realize that she is singing about Cedric! Surprise, surprise!  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
  
There's no need to worry, I'm really all right  
  
I've never looked back - as a matter of fact  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
Cho starts crying, but her voice is still strong. Everyone goes "AWW!"  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
Mmm, no, I've never looked back -  
  
as a matter of fact  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
  
So, I hold my breath - to forget  
  
Hurts when I'm breathing  
  
Breaks when it's beating  
  
Die when I'm dreaming  
  
It only hurts when I breathe"  
  
Ron gasps, for Hermione just told him that she was singing about Cedric! Gosh he's slow!  
  
Cho stood on the stage with tears on her face waiting for the judges decision.  
  
McGonagall: That was so full of emotion, it was great you have a lovely voice. I give it 7 points!  
  
Snape: There are no words to describe how awful that was, and I thought I was a downer! I give it 2 points.  
  
Dumbledore: Well done dog. I give it 5 points dog which leaves you with a total of 14 points dog for Ravenclaw out of a possible 30 dog.  
  
Cho ran off stage crying.  
  
Dumbledore stood and announced, "Our next singer will be....."  
  
A/N: Another cliffie!! MUAHAHAHA!!! Please review! 


	5. More of Round 1

A/N: Wow so many reviews, so little plot... Anyway I'm going to try to put more detail, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: More of Round 1  
  
"...Hermione Granger with She's Not Just a Pretty Face!"  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione walking out in sparkly tank top and jeans with a cute little butterfly design.  
  
"She hosts a T.V. show - she rides the rodeo  
  
She plays the bass in a band  
  
She's an astronaut -  
  
a valet at the parking lot  
  
A farmer working the land  
  
She is a champion - she gets the gold  
  
She's a ballerina -the star of the show  
  
She's - not - just a pretty face  
  
She's - got - everything it takes  
  
"Who's she calling pretty?" asked Malfoy. Harry smacked him upside his head.  
  
She has a fashion line  
  
a journalist for "Time"  
  
Coaches a football team  
  
She's a geologist - a romance novelist  
  
She is a mother of three  
  
She is a soldier - she is a wife  
  
She is a surgeon - she'll save your life  
  
"What's a surgeon?" asked Ron. "It's like a circus!" said Harry. "Really? I thought it was like a doctor," said Ron. "It is you dufus!" exclaimed Harry. Harry smacked him upside his head.  
  
She's - not - just a pretty face  
  
She's - got - everything it takes  
  
She's - mother - of the human race  
  
She's - not - just a pretty face  
  
Oh, oh, yeah  
  
Oh na, na, na, na.....  
  
She is your waitress - she is your judge -  
  
she is your teacher  
  
She is every woman in the world  
  
Oh la, la, la  
  
She flies an airplane -  
  
she drives a subway train  
  
At night she pumps gasoline  
  
She's on the council - she's on the board  
  
She's a politician - she praises the lord  
  
She's - not - just a pretty face  
  
She's - got - everything it takes  
  
She's - mother - of the human race  
  
She's - not - just a pretty face  
  
No, she's (she's) not (not) -  
  
just a pretty face  
  
She's (she's) got (got) - everything it takes  
  
She's - not - just a pretty face  
  
She's got everything it takes  
  
She's not just a pretty face"  
  
"Sorry, what did she say? I was tying my shoe," said Ron. Harry smacked him upside his head; he does that a lot now that his hope is dead.  
  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore.  
  
McGonagall: Oh I loved it! You have a great voice! I give it an 8.  
  
Snape: Dreadful, 1, next!  
  
Dumbledore: Great, dog, whatcho talkin' 'bout Snape dog? That was great dog! I give it 7, dog, leaving you with a total of 16, dog, out of a possible 30, cool dog!  
  
"Okay, our next singer will be Malfun, I mean Draco Malfoy with Ka-ching!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy walked out wearing a very expensive looking... dress? He sang out in a very girlie voice...  
  
"We live in a greedy little world -  
  
that teaches every little boy and girl  
  
To earn as much as they can possibly -  
  
then turn around and  
  
Spend it foolishly  
  
We've created us a credit card mess  
  
We spend the money that we don't possess  
  
Our religion is to go and blow it all  
  
So it's shoppin' every Sunday at the mall  
  
All we ever want is more  
  
A lot more than we had before  
  
So take me to the nearest store"  
  
Half the Great Hall is rolling on the floor laughing at this point. Ron just asks "What?" Harry tried to smack him upside his head but he was laughing to hard.  
  
"Can you hear it ring  
  
It makes you wanna sing  
  
It's such a beautiful thing - Ka-ching!  
  
Lots of diamond rings  
  
The happiness it brings  
  
You'll live like a king  
  
With lots of money and things  
  
When you're broke go and get a loan  
  
Take out another mortgage on your home  
  
Consolidate so you can afford  
  
To go and spend some more when  
  
you get bored  
  
All we ever want is more  
  
A lot more than we had before  
  
So take me to the nearest store  
  
Can you hear it ring  
  
It makes you wanna sing  
  
It's such a beautiful thing - Ka-ching!  
  
Lots of diamond rings  
  
The happiness it brings  
  
You'll live like a king  
  
With lots of money and things  
  
Let's swing  
  
Dig deeper in your pocket  
  
Oh, yeah, ha  
  
Come on I know you've got it  
  
Dig deeper in your wallet  
  
Oh"  
  
Everyone except Snape and the Slytherins were on the floor laughing so hard they were crying. The few people who weren't laughing were about to burst.  
  
"All we ever want is more  
  
A lot more than we had before  
  
So take me to the nearest store  
  
Can you hear it ring  
  
It makes you wanna sing  
  
It's such a beautiful thing - Ka-ching!  
  
Lots of diamond rings  
  
The happiness it brings  
  
You'll live like a king  
  
With lots of money and things  
  
Can you hear it ring  
  
It makes you wanna sing  
  
You'll live like a king  
  
With lots of money and things  
  
Ka-ching!"  
  
"Thank you!" said Dumbledore who was VERY close to bursting out laughing.  
  
McGonagall: You really got in to the song. I give it a 4.  
  
Snape: Well done, I give it an 8.  
  
Dumbledore: Dog! That was awful dog! I give it 1, dog, which gives you 13, dog.  
  
"Our next singer will be....."  
  
A/N: OoOoO another CLIFFIE! 


	6. Guess Who

A/N: I finally broke out of my writer's block YAY!!! (The little children rejoice!)  
  
Chapter 6: Guess Who  
  
"...Ginny Weasly, singing I'm Gonna Getcha Good!"  
  
Ginny walked out in jeans and a sparkly black long-sleeved top. Her hair was down and had sparkles in it. (A/N: I've got a thing for sparkles)  
  
"Let's go!  
  
Don't wantcha for the weekend - don't wantcha for a night  
  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life - yeah  
  
Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am  
  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land"  
  
"Who's she talking about?" asked a very confused looking Ron.  
  
"Three guesses" replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone"  
  
"Um, okay, uh, well there's...." Ron started. Harry smacked him upside his head.  
  
"I wasn't serious, idiot!" said Hermione.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" cried Harry, then he burst out crying, five seconds later he got over it.  
  
"(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Yeah, uh, uh  
  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood  
  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!"  
  
Ginny stood there waiting for the judge's comments.  
  
McGonagall: Oh, that was wonderful! I could tell you were really trying your best. I give it a 9.  
  
Snape: My ears are bleeding. I give that poor excuse for a performance a 2.  
  
Dumbledore: Snape dog! Whatcho talkin' 'bout that was great! I give it an 8, which leaves you with a total of 19 out of 30, cool!  
  
Ginny smiled and went off stage.  
  
"Now we will have a short intermission in which we will eat lunch!" exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
The Hall erupted in cheers.  
  
No one seemed to notice Ron and The Twins in the corner planning something....  
  
A/N: OoOoO what could they be planning? Sorry for the short chapter! 


	7. Lunch and Subliminal Messages

A/N: Not much to say except, even though its lunch they're going to get Owl Post so deal with it. This is going to be another short chapter without any songs.  
  
Chapter 7: Lunch and Subliminal Messages  
  
----At Lunch----  
  
The owls just flew in with the mail.  
  
"Hey, look at the Daily Prophet!" said Harry.  
  
"What about it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Look they have a big Book Review!" said Hermione.  
  
"I just love reviews!" said Ron.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Ginny, who was walking by.  
  
"Oh, just a book review," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, cool!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Well that's a mean review," said Hermione, "I've read that book, and it's great!"  
  
"Wow, there are 27 reviews here!" said Ron, everyone looked at him, he had just counted to 27!  
  
"That's a nice review! That author must be really happy!" said Harry.  
  
"Hey, have you guys read the Daily Prophet? It says you can send in reviews for them to put in the 'Reviews' section!" said Dean, who had just walked up.  
  
(A/N: If you don't know what I'm doing now, you're really slow.)  
  
"Wow, I just love reviewing things, like say a book or fan fiction," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said a whole bunch of people.  
  
"Never mind," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, its time for the next singers to get ready!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
----Meanwhile at the Staff Table----  
  
"Albus, did you see the Daily Prophet?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, I really liked the reviews," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, are you talking about the reviews in the Daily Prophet? I think the reviews were way too nice! I'm going to send in a bunch of really mean reviews, because I'm just that way!" said Snape.  
  
"Well are you ready to review the student's performances?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, and also going to be unnecessarily mean to everyone except the Slytherins!" replied Snape.  
  
"Severus! That isn't very nice!" exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"Well that is kind of the point!" replied Snape.  
  
"Well its time to get ready Snape dog!" announced Dumbledore, getting ready to review the students.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Snape mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Okay," said Dumbledore, conjuring the stage again, "The next singer will be....."  
  
A/N: I have this thing for cliffies! Anyway, we're just gonna pretend a bunch of people already sang and we're gonna skip to the last two! Oh, and whoever can figure out the "hidden" message in this chapter gets a cookie! Okies! 


	8. The End of Round 1 and a Big Surprise

A/N: Cool 8 Chapters already! Yay! I love you all my loyal reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: All songs in Chapters 4-8 belong to Shania Twain!  
  
Chapter 8: The End of Round 1 and a Big Surprise  
  
"....Harry Potter singing Up!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
Harry walked out wearing regular school clothes, that were charmed to be sparkly, (A/N: I have an unhealthy obsession with sparkles) and looked like he would rather be ANYWHERE else.  
  
"It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
  
Like nothing wants to go my way -  
  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
  
Nothin's commin' easily"  
  
"Well, Harry doesn't sound like he isn't having a very good day!" said Ron. Hermione smacked him upside his head, Harry told her to take over for him while he was singing.  
  
"Even my skin is acting weird  
  
I wish that I could grow a beard  
  
Then I could cover up my spots -  
  
not play connect the dots  
  
I just wanna disappear  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
Can only go up from here  
  
Up - up - up - Up  
  
where the clouds gonna clear  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
There's no way but up from here"  
  
A couple of people close to the stage could've swore they heard him mutter "yeah right" under his breath. He continued to sing (totally without enthusiasm)..  
  
"Even something as simple as  
  
Forgettin' to fill up on gas  
  
There ain't no explanation why -  
  
things like that can make you cry  
  
Just gotta learn to have a laugh"  
  
"Ha ha! He said 'Cry'!" said Malfoy. Hermione smacked him upside his head, she's getting good at that.  
  
"Up - up - up -  
  
Can only go up from here  
  
Up - up - up - Up  
  
where the clouds gonna clear  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
There's no way but up from here  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
When everything is goin' wrong  
  
Don't worry, it won't last for long  
  
Yeah, it's all gonna come around  
  
Don't go let it get you down  
  
You gotta keep on holding on  
  
It's 'bout as bad as it could be  
  
Seems everybody's buggin' me  
  
Like nothing wants to go my way -  
  
yeah, it just ain't been my day  
  
Nothin's commin' easily  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
Can only go up from here  
  
Up - up - up - Up  
  
where the clouds gonna clear  
  
Up - up - up -  
  
There's no way but up from here  
  
Oh - I'm going up (4x)  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..."  
  
Harry finished, still with that look that says "I would rather be ANYWHERE but here" while he waited for the judge's comments, when he really couldn't care less.  
  
McGonagall: Well you, um, tried and that's all that matters! I give you a 4 for effort!  
  
Snape: Hate it, hate you, 1!  
  
Dumbledore: Dog! You could at least PRETEND like you're trying! I give you a 3, leaving you with a total 8! Ouch, dog!  
  
Harry shrugged, waked offstage and said to Hermione, "Don't give me any of that sing-a-happy-song-to-make-you-feel-better junk ever again!"  
  
"I was just trying to help....." said Hermione.  
  
"HELP?! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!!!!" he shouted running out of the hall.  
  
"Oookay, now on to the last performance...." Dumbledore started. The Hall burst out in cheers, "Of the round!" The cheers died, now they rest next to Harry's Hope.  
  
"The last singer will be......"  
  
I  
  
T H I N K  
  
I ' L L  
  
E N D  
  
H E R E  
  
NAH!!  
  
"...Ron Weasly!"  
  
The unseen Ron replied "Fred and George are gonna perform with me, 'kay?"  
  
"Whatever The Rules are really vague anyway!" replied Dumbledore.  
  
Then, duh duh duh DUM, Ron, Fred, and George walked out wearing matching red sparkly (A/N: There I go with the sparkles again) dresses with poofy sleeves and ruffles at the end of the skirt. They were also wearing matching blond curly wigs, with sparkles! (A/N: I'm gonna do this song the same way I do the judge's comments)  
  
Ron: I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
  
Gonna let it all hang out  
  
At this point Ginny was banging her head on the table saying, "Why? Why?......"  
  
Fred: Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
  
George: No inhibitions-make no conditions  
  
Get a little outta line  
  
Ron: I ain't gonna act politically correct  
  
I only wanna have a good time  
  
Ginny was starting to edge toward the door.  
  
Twins: The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
All: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
Now even the strongest couldn't hold in their laughter, except Snape, who is physically unable to laugh.  
  
Ron: The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
  
Twins: We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
  
With this, the three threw their wigs into the crowd, by chance (and good aim) Fred's wig landed right on Snape's head, causing the crowd to laugh harder, if possible.  
  
Ron: The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
All: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
Twins: The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
All: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
Ron: I get totally crazy  
  
Can you feel it  
  
Come, come, come on baby  
  
All: I feel like a woman  
  
The Hall burst out in applause added to the laughter.  
  
Snape: 1. (he was VERY angry and had already taken the wig off and set it on fire)  
  
McGonagall: I must admit it was funny, but this is not supposed to be a comedy contest so I give it a 7.  
  
Dumbledore: laugh 10 laugh (when he is finally able to control his laughter.) So that gives you 18 points, dog!  
  
Ron and the twins walk off stage barely controlling their own laughter.  
  
"That is it for today, so we shall have dinner and then you may go back to your Common Rooms!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took FOREVER to write! I'll start on the next chapter right away! 


	9. The Common Room and Craziness

A/N: WOOHOOO!!! GO ME 9 CHAPTERS!!!! Oh, there was a little confusion in the last chapter, Ron and The Twins sang Man, I Feel Like a Woman! Oh, and stars don't work for me so I'm gonna use hyphens instead!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The craziness belongs to me and my friends who were the inspiration for this chapter!  
  
Warning: STUPIDITY AHEAD!  
  
Chapter 9: The Common Room and Craziness  
  
"Hey have you seen Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"No" said Ron.  
  
Just then, Neville skated across the room and yelled "Hey, Kool Aid!" then he ran into a wall and became unconscious.  
  
Hermione was drinking punch.  
  
Seamus walked over to her and said, "Hermione, you do know that that is spiked punch?"  
  
"No it isn't –hiccup- funny bunny!" said Hermione, giggling.  
  
"Hermione, how many glasses of punch did you have?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Oh, oh, watch me count!" said Hermione counting the empty cups on her desk, "One, two –hiccup-, three, four, five –hiccup-, six, seven –hiccup-, eight..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Hermione you had TWELVE glasses of punch!" said Seamus when she was finished.  
  
"Uh-huh!" said Hermione, busting out in a fit of giggles, occasionally interrupted by hiccups.  
  
Then Hermione shakily walked over to Ron and said, "I've been wanting to -hiccup- tell you something for a long time," Ron hope rose, "-giggle- YUR FUNNY LOOKIN'!" Ron's hope fell of a cliff and died.  
  
Then Hermione said, "Night, night!" and passed out.  
  
Then Ron walked over to Harry and said, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"WRONG? EVERYONE I LOVE DIES!!!!!!" with that Harry ran up the stairs to his room, unfortunately, he forgot to open the door and ran into the closed door and got knocked out.  
  
Then Ginny ran after him yelling, "WAIT, HARRY I LOVE YOU!!" then she tripped over Harry and knocked herself out.  
  
Then Fred and George decided to have a jumping contest.  
  
They both cheated and their heads hit the ceiling so hard it knocked them out.  
  
"Hey, it's a new trend!" said Ron running into a wall and knocking himself out.  
  
"Wow, that looks like fun!" said Seamus, running into a wall and knocking himself out.  
  
"My turn!" said Dean, doing the same thing.  
  
Everyone else left the room to go to bed in hopes of retaining their sanity and consciousness.  
  
A/N: He he I got this idea and I just had to write it! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ron's Hope, and everyone who passed out in this chapter: Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Seamus, and Dean! 


	10. Evil Muffins

A/N: YAY CHAPTER 10!! (Throws confetti into the air) You know what's even MORE awesome I HIT THE 50 REVIEWS MARK!!!!!!! I would like to thank some very special reviewers (for the sake of time I'm not thanking EVERYONE):  
  
Uni-lover366: One of my BESTEST FRIENDS!!! She has reviewed EVERY CHAPTER, AND she gave my 50th review AND she got the "Hidden" message of Chapter 7! By the way, here's your cookie (Throws her a homemade cookie in an Easter Basket) hope you like chocolate chunk! Oh, and yes you are one the friends who inspired me, and I fully recognize "Yur funny lookin'" as your line! I figured you wouldn't mind since I gave you that one line! And to whomever is reading this, her story, The Opposites, ROCKS!! If you like this you'll LOVE that!!  
  
Liseli: I'm glad you like it!! I'm SOOO honored that you put part of my story on your Bio!!! Let's not TIME!!! (Gives Liseli a slice of cookie cake with the "Hap" on it) Sorry I'm fresh out of actual cookies! YAY YOU!!! YAY ME!! YAY WORLD!!!! OH YEAH!!!! (The little children rejoice)  
  
Wettlewash: YOU ROCK!!! Is it alright if I use Wettlewash as a random last name? Oh, and I almost forgot! Here's the cookie (Gives a cookie in a Subway wrapper, which I put red glitter on to cover up the logo, to Wettlewash) I even made you a "special" wrapper! Congratulations on finding the "hidden" message!  
  
Redlady27: YAY!! Its reviewers like you that make want to write! Have a cookie!! Well it's actually a brownie but oh well! (Gives Redlady27 one of those brownies with the candy sprinkles in plastic wrapping)  
  
Bobette the Builder: Love the name! You're so NICE!!! As promised I saved a cookie just for you for finding the oh-so-hidden message of Chapter 7!! (Gives Bobette the Builder one of those cookies that have tons of icing)  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!!!! As for anyone who actually read this entire A/N without falling asleep, I applaud your attention span, now on to what you've been waiting for......  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? I didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 10: Evil Muffins  
  
When Harry came to it was 1:00 a.m. so Harry decided to go to bed. He fell asleep immediately.  
  
----Harry's Dream----  
  
Harry was in an empty room, but as he looked around he found a giant blueberry muffin with blood red eyes in the corner of the room.  
  
To Harry's surprise it said is a hissing voice, "Come closer, Harry," said The Muffin.  
  
"No!" said Harry, "You're EVIL!"  
  
"Nonsense, I'm full of delicious muffiny goodness," hissed The Muffin.  
  
"NO!" screamed Harry.  
  
The Muffin spouted legs and said in a low demonic voice, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE ALL-POWERFUL MUFFIN KING!!!!"  
  
The Muffin started running towards Harry, luckily for Harry giant muffins don't move very fast so he had time to escape through the only door in the room.  
  
Harry turned around to see, to his horror, Snape tap dancing in a pink leotard and tutu with House Elves as back-up.  
  
Then he felt someone shaking him.  
  
----End Dream----  
  
"Harry you were screaming in your sleep, plus it's time for breakfast! What were you dreaming about?" said Ron, who had woken him up.  
  
"I had the most horrible nightmare ever, I'd rather not discuss it," said Harry, still shaken from his dream.  
  
"Was it," Ron said, lowering his voice, "You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Worse, Much, much, worse," replied Harry.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast," said Ron in a very small voice.  
  
----Down in the Great Hall----  
  
Harry walked in and looked at what they had for breakfast and to his horror he saw that they were having...DUH DUH DUH DUUUUM.... BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!!!!  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Harry screamed running back to the common room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dunno," said Ron.  
  
Then they ate happily.  
  
----Meanwhile back at the Common Room----  
  
Harry rocked back and forth muttering, "No more muffins, no more muffins..."  
  
A/N: There it is Chapter 10 YAY!!! I just got that idea and couldn't resist! Oh, should I write another fic? 


	11. More Country Singers

A/N: It's here! I hope no one minds that I deleted the old Chap. 11, it wasn't very good. Anyone who's reading this read my other fic, No! Not Another Harry Potter Musical!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
Chapter 11: More Country Singers  
  
After Harry had been assured there were no more muffins, he came down with everyone else to here what the next round will be.  
  
"Alright, it looks like everyone is here so without further ado," announced Dumbledore, "the next singer will be....."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
S  
  
U  
  
S  
  
P  
  
E  
  
N  
  
S  
  
E  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Jessica Andrews!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
Some random guy yelled out "Why does it always have to be a female country artist?" (A/N: Because that's what I listen to the most!)  
  
"Why do you ask stupid questions?" replied Dumbledore calmly, "Now you will have until tomorrow to pick out a song."  
  
----Later in the Gryffindor Common Room----  
  
"All these song are to.....happy," said Harry looking at the possible songs, "Look at this 'Sunshine and Love' no joke!"  
  
"Well Harry maybe you should try singing a happy...." started Hermione.  
  
"No way, not again!" said Harry, cutting her off.  
  
"I think they're to girly," said Ron.  
  
"Whatever," said Hermione, "You have to pick one."  
  
A/N: So how did you like it better than the old Chapter 11? 


	12. Another Sad Song

A/N: I'm BAAA-AAACK!!! No, I didn't die, I just had theater camp so I didn't have time to write, but hey, who reads A/Ns anyway?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that's not mine.  
  
Chapter 12: Another Sad Song  
  
"Stupid happy songs..." grumbled Harry as they entered the Great Hall for Round 2.  
  
"Okay, it looks as if everyone who matters is here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Wait! The Hufflepuffs aren't here!" yelled out some random Ravenclaw.  
  
"I said everyone that matters," replied Dumbledore, just then the Hufflepuffs entered, "Okay now everyone is here. Now, about Round 2, we will be adding an extra feature, you can change the enchanted ceiling to match your song but that's about the only thing that changes so our first singer will be Cho Chang singing Never be Forgotten!"  
  
With that Cho Chang walked out wearing a sparkly strapless black gown with her hair in a loose bun. When the music started up the enchanted ceiling started swirling dark purples and blues.  
  
"I'll always see your face  
  
The corner of your smile  
  
And all the little things that no one will ever know  
  
Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away  
  
Goodbye is just a word that I will never say"  
  
The colors on the ceiling started swirling faster.  
  
"You will never be forgotten  
  
A million days could pass us by  
  
But what is time but just a dream  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
  
You're more than a memory  
  
Oh you will never be forgotten  
  
I can't hold your hand  
  
Or look into your eyes  
  
And when I talk to you  
  
It just echoes in my mind  
  
But If hearts are made of dust  
  
And if we fell from the stars  
  
I look up tonight and know just where you are"  
  
Everyone (except Ron) gasps, for they have just figured out who she's singing about. Gosh, is she going to sing about her dead boyfriend EVERY round?  
  
"You will never be forgotten  
  
A million days could pass us by  
  
But what is time but just a dream  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
  
You're more than a memory  
  
Oh you will never be forgotten"  
  
Cho starts crying, but her voice is still strong.  
  
"And the world just keeps on going  
  
It has no way of knowing  
  
That you're gone  
  
You will never be forgotten  
  
A million days could pass us by  
  
But what is time but just a dream  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me  
  
You're more than a memory  
  
Oh you will never be forgotten"  
  
With that the music stops and Cho waits for the judges comments.  
  
Snape: Well we've established that you are an awful singer AND a crybaby I give you a 2.  
  
McGonagall: I thought it was wonderful; I had a few tears myself. I give you an 8.  
  
Dumbledore: Dude, that was great, dog. But do you always have to sing sad songs, dog? I give you a 6, dog, leaving you with a total of 16, dog!  
  
Cho ran out of the hall crying.  
  
"Um..... Okay, the next performer will be....." started Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: MUFFINS! Okay, with that said, WHO WILL SING NEXT SONG? Honestly, I don't know yet! Buh-Bye for now! 


	13. SUPER CHAPTER!

A/N: I'm back! Of course I'm also back to school, so I won't be updating as often, but I try!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

Chapter 13: SUPER CHAPTER!

"....Hannah Abbot? Wait! That can't happen! She's not important enough!" said Dumbledore, surprised that a MINOR character had made it into the contest!

Hannah ignored him and stepped up, wearing a sparkly pink tank top and jeans with butterflies and stuff on them, her curly blond hair was flowing freely around her face, she sag out in a high sweet voice;

"If I had a zillion dollars and the whole  
world on a string  
Diamonds in my pockets and the power of a king  
I don't think I'd be any happier than I am right now  
'Cause money's only paper, It might buy a lot of stuff  
But if money's what your chasing  
You won't ever have enough  
'Cause the best things in life  
Might not be free but they sure are cheap"

"Hey! That's not right! If money's not important I have nothing!" whined Draco, Harry smacked him upside his head.

"Haha!" said Ron in a very Nelson-from-the-Simpsons like fashion.

"Like sunshine, blue skies and the river on  
a hot hot day  
Moonlight and a good fight, standing out  
In the pouring rain  
So many things that money buys  
But really nothing I can find  
Like sunshine and love"

"AHHHH!!! HAPPINESS!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!" screamed Harry running around in circles, but no one seemed to notice.

"There is something about the moment  
When two hemispheres collide  
And someone opens up their world and lets  
You see inside  
And you realize that everything that you've  
been waiting for  
For your whole life is standing right there  
There ain't nothing like love"

"Except cheese!" said Ron, Harry smacked him upside his head (bet you didn't see that coming!)

"And sunshine, blue skies and the river on a  
Hot hot day  
Moonlight and a good fight standing out  
In the pouring rain

Like sunshine, blue skies and the river on  
a hot hot day  
Moonlight and a good fight, standing out  
In the pouring rain  
So many things that money buys  
But really nothing I can find  
Like sunshine and love!"

Hannah finished, flushed, and waited for the judge's comments.

Snape: I hated it, then again, I hate happiness in any way, shape, or form, I give it a 1.

McGonagall: I loved it; you did a wonderful job, a 9 from me!

Dumbledore: You was coo' but you ain't a main character dog! I give that a 7 dog! You have a total of 17, dog! DOG!!!

"Thank you!" said Hannah in her annoyingly bubbly way before walking offstage.

"Okay, our next singer will be......." started Dumbledore.

.

.

.

.

K

E

E

P

S

C

R

O

L

L

I

N

G

!

!

!

!

"Ginny Weasly, singing 'I Don't like anyone'" finished Dumbledore.

Ginny walked out wearing a simple (but sparkly) sky blue tank top with a matching skirt. Her hair was flowing freely around her face.

"Suki says we're all downtown  
So, what's my problem  
I don't wanna socialize  
Why don't they leave me alone?  
Bad boys, jealous girls  
Been there, done that  
I just wanna fantasize  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Starin' at the ceiling thinking about you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
It's a freaky feeling  
What can I do?"

Ginny spun around a few times, as did the enchanted ceiling.

"I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere  
If you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you  
You!"

"-COUGHOBVIOUSCOUGH- Excuse me!" coughed Hermione loudly.

"They think I'm a little obsessed  
Up here sending mental telepathy  
I'm concentrating on you  
I wanna give you everything  
But if I do will you think less of me?  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Everybody else is just a waste of my time  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Baby, can't you tell we're two of a kind?"

"I don't get it! Someone explain!" whined Ron.

"She's in love with SOMEONE," Hermione whispered putting emphasis on someone.

"Who?" Ron asked, as clueless as ever.

"Idiot" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere  
If you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Starin' at the ceiling thinking about you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
It's a freaky feeling  
What can I do?"

"You should try chocolate, it fixes everything!" said Ron, luckily everyone ignored him.

"I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere  
If you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you  
Anyone but you  
Anyone but you!"

Ginny finish with a spin, and waited for the judges to comment while she was trying to get the floor to slow down.

Snape: I hated it, I mean, could you be more OBVIOUS! 1.

McGonagall: I really like it, and I LOVE THAT OUTFIT, 9!

Dumbledore: Dog, dog, DOG! That was a'ight, dog! You get an 8 from me dog, that means you got a total of 18, coo' dog!

As Ginny left the stage smiling, Dumbledore switched from Randy mode to Headmaster mode.

"Alright! Our next contestant will be..........."

A/N: AHHHH! I can't believe I went so long without writing! Its Fall Break now but I hardly have time to do ANYTHING with school!


	14. Who are you?

A/N: WOW! When I saw how many reviews I'm getting I just HAD to post another chapter. Oh an by the way (not that anyone cares) I MADE THE ALL-STATE CHOIR!!! Now enjoy my lovely Disclaimer/Haiku!

Disclaimer: This does not make cash.

The characters are not mine.

Please do not sue me.

Chapter 14: Who are you?

"..... Hermione Granger! She will be singing 'Who I Am'" finished Dumbledore relieved that it wasn't another MINOR character.

"Who are you?" asked Ron, thoroughly confused by the name of the song. Of course, Harry smacked him upside his head a little too hard giving him a mild concussion, of course, no one noticed the difference.

Hermione walked out in a sparkly pink long-sleeved shirt and sparkly jeans.

"If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am"

"I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" recited Draco, Harry smacked him upside his head with a VERY expensive looking baseball bat, knocking him out.

"I HATE YOU STUPID RICH HARRY!!!" screamed Ron, running out of the Great Hall, but no one but Harry seemed to notice.

"5.....4.....3.....2" muttered Harry, a second latter Ron ran in begging for forgiveness.

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am"

"OH! I still don't get it....." said Ron.

"So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am"

"What about Extreme Makeover?" asked Draco, who had just woken up to be smacked upside the head, repeatedly.

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am"

"I GET IT.... Oh wait, how can she be a flying monkey named Bob?" said Ron, you guessed it, Harry him upside his head.

"I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am"

Hermione finished waiting for the judges comments.

Snape: Was that you singing or a rabid chipmunk with laryngitis, 1.

McGonagall: I loved it! I have no idea what you're talking about Snape! 9 points!!

Dumbledore: Dog! That was coo' dog! 9 from me dog! 19 points in all dog!

"Okay," said Dumbledore, "We will take a quick lunch break, and then we'll get right back to it!"

Everyone was happy about a (temporary) relief from the contest.

A/N: Sorry if there are problems with the text in this chap, my computer is messing up.


	15. Snacking on…MUFFINS!

A/N: YAY!!! 100 REVIEWS!!!! –Throws confetti into the air and dances around like a hyperactive monkey after a few gallons of espresso- AND MY 100th REVIEWER IS….. (Drum roll please) ….. WOE IS ME!!!! YOU WIN….. ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 15: Snacking on…MUFFINS!

"Blue!"

"Cottage!"

"What are you two arguing about this time?" asked Harry, very exasperated considering this had been going on for 10 minutes already.

"Which kind of cheese is better!" answered Hermione, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, man she's good at that, "And its totally COTTAGE!!"

"BLUE!" shouted Ron.

"COTTAGE!"

This went on for a while, until……

Cho pulled out a……BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!!!

"NO!! IT'LL GET YOU TOO!!!" screamed Harry, knocking it out of her hand and stomping on it.

"NO! ANOTHER THING I LOVE IS LOST FOREVER!!!!" wailed Cho, running to the bathroom to sob.

Meanwhile Harry was running out of the Hall to go to his Happy Muffin Free Place, when he saw….. Well, that's another story for another day.

A/N: IMPORTANT!!! By the way, quick reviewer poll, who thinks I should write a story about Harry's adventures with evil muffins?

----Back in the Great Hall----

The entire school chorused, "Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street …."

Wait, maybe I should back up a little bit. REWIND!!!!

----A few minutes ago----

Right after Harry and Cho ran out there was a huge blast.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough-" (evilly) laughed Voldemort with his band of Deatheaters (Snape plays bass).

Voldemort cleared his throat, "Now I, the most evilly evil Lord Voldemort, will bring upon you, ABSOLUTE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Imperius!!!"

Now, that brings us to where we were, he forced them all to SING!!! Not just any song, but the EVIL SESAME STREET SONG!!! Then he disappeared and lifted the curse, so you could say that had no relevance to the plot whatsoever.

"The fiend!" shouted Hermione, followed by everyone looking for a dictionary to look up what fiend meant.

A/N: Anyone who can give me the definition of fiend gets a cookie!

"Yeah what she said!" shouted Just About Everyone Else.

Then they went back to eating, little did they know…

A/N: Hey, cool chappie, huh? Sorry it took FOREVER! Well, it was a little nonsensical, but hey, who doesn't love that?

REVIEW Yes, I mean now!


	16. Forget the Contest

A/N: FORGIVE ME, OH KIND REVIEWERS! I had school (What a waste of time) and computer problems, but after reading reviews I was moved… Right back into word processor. (Oh, by the way here are the cookies for the smart peoples) And a bunch of people were wondering who got kicked out, well it was evil reviewer criminy! haha you suck! Here comes far-too-long-awaited CHAPTER 16!11one 

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, blah blah blah

Chapter 16: Forget the Contest

"Hem hem" said Dumbledore, "I've decided that the singing contest is canceled -applause and cheers echoed though the hall- And I win cause I'm so darn PURDY! This story will now become random demented-ness of the author"

"Umm.. Professor, what 'author'" some random Ravenclaw yelled.

"Haha I know something you don't know" Dumbledore chanted "Lu-dee-do-dee-do-oo And you can't do anything about it because I'm the MUFFIN MAN!" at this, he stuck a muffin on his nose and began dancing the funky chicken (fun visualization huh?)

"BAMBOO FIGHT" yelled Seamus who began hitting random people with large sticks of bamboo.

"Shouldn't we be concerned?" asked McGonagall to Snape.

But Snape was to busy with his rockin' bass solo to hear.

"And WHY are you playing a FISH?" asked McGonagall, "Oh forget it" she said and joined the bamboo fight.

Harry walked back into the hall looking deeply traumatized and muttering "Muffins" under his breath.

"Gosh Seamus this is probably the STUPIDEST thing you've EVER done" scolded Hermione at the sight of Professor Sprout who Seamus had knocked out with the help of his friend Mr. Incredibly-large-stick-of-bamboo.

"What about that time I burned my hand trying to take a rock out the fire?" asked Seamus.

A/N: Sorry about the stupid chapter, I lost all my ideas when my computer had to be reloaded.


End file.
